Survive
by riderci
Summary: Bella Swan is a journalist living in New York City, her office is in one of the twin towers buildings. When the bombings happen, Edward Cullen is the assigned doctor for her. Edawrd has a daughter named Blake. AU/AH
1. Prolouge

Bella Swan lost her parent when she was 16, and became an unaccompanied minor. Now she is 24. Also she is also a victim of the twin towers bombing. Edward Cullen is her doctor.

* * *

BPOV: Prologue

New York, everyone likes New York, right? Wrong. I hate New York; it's filled with tourists and shoppers. As to why, I have no idea. Unfortunately, I live here. I am a journalist, even though many people think that we criticize way too much just so people will not want to become one. Truth is that we try our hardest not to do that, sometimes it just happens.

Mike Newton, my boss finds me interesting. Though truly I don't see why he does, thankfully no one knows why. I was born on September 13, 1977 and grew up in Forks, Washington. At the age of 16, my parents died in a plane crash and I became an unaccompanied minor, meaning that I took care of myself. Thankfully I am an only child so I had no one to worry about besides myself. After that, I graduated high school and got a full scholarship to New York State( I have no idea if that even exists) and majored in journalism with a minor in photography. Luckily right after high school, my clumisness disaperred.

I know that if my parents were still around, things would be much different. Charlie, my dad, and Renne, my mom, wanted me to be a teacher at Forks Elementary. At the time it sounded like a great idea, but then the crash happened and I didn't want to be around anyone. Over time I got back together with some old friends, and look at where I ended up. I always wonder what other people think of me, not that I care, but everyone looks at me like I have some illness.

As for where I live, in downtown New York. Alice Brandon is my roomate, she is 4'9, has black spikey hair, and sparkling gray eyes. Her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, is from Texas, he has blonde hair, and blue eyes. Unfortunetly for Alice, jasper towers over her by about a foot and a half.


	2. Plane crash

_Beep Beep Beep _I groaned, of course, its now time to get up for the day. Boy am I excited. September 11, 2001, just another day, except for the fact that my birthday is 2 days away and Alice is gonna throw this big party.

_Beep Beep Beep_ my alarm went off again. Almost regretting it immediately, I got up, and went to my closet. I picked out a nice pair of jeans, with a white camisole and an orange jacket. Alice, I already knew, would approve. I headed downstairs, to grab some breakfast, only to find Alice standing there with two coffee cups in hand. Thank God she was an early riser, otherwise I don't know what I'd do.

"Thanks" I said as soon as she handed me the cup.

"Welcome" she replied, normally she was more talkative, so I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What, can't I not talk as much in the morning…..okay…… Jasper said that he wants to go somewhere special tonight and that I should dress fancy." She quickly gave in.

I knew what he was going to do of course….he was going to propose! I squealed knowing what was going to happen. Alice looked at me like I had grown a third head. I hurled myself to the door, knowing that if I were there for another minute that I would have told her. I got in my car, a red mini cooper. Now to the place I call hell…yay. Note the HEAVY sarcasm.

Knowing Mike, he would want me to be on tip top shape and then just keep asking me if I were free today. Why can't he take a hint? Because he just plain STUPID, doesn't understand that if I would want to date him, I would have already done so.

Finally I got to the building, yes! No more thinking about Mike, but now I have to face him. I parked in the normal space that I normally park in. Mike, unfortunately, was standing at my door waiting for me.

"Hey Mike, how was your weekend." I asked wanting to be polite.

"Well it would have been better if you were there," Mike said "But still okay."

There we go with the cheesy "pick-up" lines. "So did you do anything…" I replied, almost so silently that I thought that he wouldn't hear. Without a reply, we stepped into the elevator, only to be greeted by my co-worker, Jessica.

"Hey Jess"

"Oh hey Bella, how was your weekend." She asked.

"Go-"

"Great, I heard there was this new doctor in town. His names Edward Cullen, and according to Lauren, he is so HOT!" She squealed. Great, just yet another victim to their scheme, oh well maybe I'll get some fun out of it.

"That's cool" I replied, not putting my heart into it. I mean come on; you gotta feel bad for the poor guy, having to go something like that, I'm not sure is fun. We stepped out of the elevator and headed to our offices. When I turned on my computer, I saw that I had 3 new emails. Seeing that they were from Jasper, Alice, and a Dr. Cullen. Looking at the one Jasper sent to me, I opened it first.

_Bellsy, _

_Tonight is the night, thanx soooooooo much for all your help. Couldn't have done it without you, with all the pictures and the shirts. Thanks for all your support._

_Jasper._

I squeled loudly, causing heads to turn in my direction. But, I cursed silently at the Bellsy part, still glad that he was finally getting it together enough to ask her. I read the next one that was from Alice.

_Bella, _

_My brother is coming to town, Edward Cullen, I gave him your email so we could all get together sometime. He already has Jaspers. I will pick you up at 3:30 to go shopping for a dress and get ready for the date tonight. Be ready………or else._

_XOXO,_

_Alice_

So that's who Jessica was talking about. So I checked the next email, from Alice's brother.

_Hi,_

_Sorry to bother you, but my sister Alice said that we should all get together sometime. My email is .com, and my telephone number is (656)-879-0909. Feel free to call me at any time._

_Edward Cullen_

Jessica screamed and ran off. I didn't even know she was there. She stormed back furiously.

"How come you have Edward Cullen's email and phone, and I don't!?" She yelled, great now everyone was looking at me.

"His sister is my good friend, and gave him my email, and that is just what he put in the email." I squeaked. I wasn't scared its just that she can make your life living hell if you don't give her what she wants.

"Give it to me, now!" She said.

Just then Alice appeared at my side,

"No its family information." She said.

"Well Bella isn't family, she doesn't even look like you" Jessica sneered. "Why does she get to know."

Before you could blink, Alice had Jessica on the floor. Of course with Alice being melodramatic, she began slapping her.

"Because, 1. she is more than the woman you will ever be, 2. my family is all adopted, so it wouldn't matter if she were blood related anyway." She screamed, man one thing was you don't want to mess with Alice when it comes to family, or friends.

With that she left muttering something about an ungreatful bitch, "Bella, I will be back later to pick you up." And with that she stepped into the elevator, and left.

* * *

It was now 2:00p.m, meaning another hour of Jess glaring at me, and pure journalism. I kept counting down the time to see when it would be at least 2:30. _Sigh. _I printed the paper I was working on, about people who take things for granted. Those things are, cell phones, computers, t.v., etc.

On my way to the printer, on the other side of the office, I was thinking about what dress Alice would get, and how she would react to the fact that Jasper is proposing. As soon as I got to the printer, I started to feel a rumbling, soon it got very strong, and next thing you knew, a plane came flying through the buliding. Without thinking, I ducked, I could still feel the plane rip skin.

Scream

Scream

Scream

Scream.

It kept going like that, throughout the building.

Finally, thinking that the plane above me was gone, I slowly lifted my head. Wrong choice. I felt the tail of the palne hit me.

And I was sweeped into a black hole.

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry for taking so long to write this. WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter should be up COMPLETELY in the next few days.

LoTs oF lOvE,

smiles286


End file.
